


【狛苗】五次苗木诚想对学长表白，一次他成功了

by V2O5



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V2O5/pseuds/V2O5
Summary: 很久之前写的可爱前后辈，存个档。





	【狛苗】五次苗木诚想对学长表白，一次他成功了

**Author's Note:**

> 架空日常/年龄变更/含全员

1 侦探的课外相谈聊天室

雾切响子，希望之峰学园的侦探科学生，目前兼职运营着一间校内网络聊天室。  
说实话，她并不太理解这个聊天室成立的初衷。课外相谈无非是为学生们化解各种各样的烦恼，这种事情找心理咨询师不是更好吗？何况这所学校从来不缺各个行业的专业人士。谁会找侦探课外相谈？大多数人找到她的理由只是怀疑恋爱对象出了轨，想请侦探小姐帮忙寻找蛛丝马迹。  
感觉自己能力被看低的侦探小姐非常失望，贴出一串证据并收取高额报酬后就将对方拖入了黑名单。  
可能是受到主人凌厉作风的影响，造访聊天室的学生日益减少。对此雾切响子不以为意，她平日在完成学业之余还要从事侦探工作，生活十分忙碌，此时自然乐得清闲。然而出于习惯和责任，她还是会每天上线看看有没有新的求助者。  
紫色的像素图标在桌面的右下角闪烁。  
雾切响子面无表情喝咖啡的动作停了一下。放下咖啡杯，移动光标点开聊天室，对面是一个昵称为N的草绿色头像。  
普通人。敏锐的侦探小姐很快察觉到了屏幕对面那个人的本质。  
“请问是侦探小姐吗？很抱歉打扰你，但是我遇到了困扰。”  
有礼貌的、温柔的，但是又遇到了困扰的普通人。在这所学生普遍个性鲜明的学校里，雾切响子好像已经很久没有遇到过这样的人了。她按下键盘输入了回复。  
“没事的，这里就是为了你这样的人而存在的。遇到了什么困扰？如果不介意的话，可以说给我听听。”  
对面立刻发来一个表示感谢的小熊贴图。  
“是这样的，其实我遇到了一些恋爱上的烦恼……”  
捕捉到关键词的侦探小姐心中警铃大作，飞速输入一行加粗大字，“我不接受出轨调查。”  
“不是啦！”屏幕对面的N似乎是急于反驳，急忙发来这样一句话。又过了一会儿，似乎有些犹豫，“其实根本算不上什么恋爱烦恼吧，我只是单方面喜欢上了一个人，想对他表白，但是不知道怎么做才好。”  
“抱歉，因为之前接到过很多这样的委托。那就没事了，说说具体的情况吧。”  
“我是今年新入学的新生，各方面都很普通……吧。原本以为会进入一个普通的学校，但是由于各种各样的原因莫名其妙地来到了这里，还被分到了一个奇怪的专业。我喜欢的人是和我同专业，比我大一届的前辈。”  
“……容我冒昧地问一句，你是男性吗？”  
“……是的。不太容易看出来吗？”  
“只是确认一下。抱歉打断你，请继续吧。”见多识广的侦探小姐只花了几秒钟就接受了这个情况。  
“虽然都有各自的班级，但是我所在的专业出乎意料地只有我和前辈两个人，所以我们经常会一起活动。他是一个很温柔，也很会照顾人的好前辈……不知道从什么时候开始，我发现自己好像喜欢上他了。”  
雾切响子盯着屏幕上的几行字，指尖停在键盘上方不知道该回复什么，最后只能回了一个“嗯”。  
“和他在一起的时候总是会忍不住往他那里看，他靠近我的时候会忍不住脸红，与他分别的时候会舍不得……我还是第一次经历这种事情，完全不知道该怎么办才好。”  
“你觉得他对你是什么感觉？”  
“他对我一直很好，但是对别人也很好。我不太确定……”  
敏锐的侦探小姐偏头思索片刻，尽力抑制着嘴角的笑意。希望之峰学园的学生，奇怪的专业，只有两个人的奇怪专业……这一切都再明显不过了，不是吗？   
“N君，你再仔细回忆一下。”雾切响子忍不住换上了循循善诱的语气，想象着那位学长的脸，又忍不住翻了个白眼，“你的那位学长对你的态度，和对其他人的态度，真的一样吗？”  
“咦，你的意思是说……”  
“如果想告诉对方自己的心意，那就去吧。犹豫不决不是你的作风吧，N君。”  
“等等等等，侦探小姐知道我是谁吗？”  
“不要小瞧侦探啊。而且，我好歹也是希望之峰的学生，是和你同校的同学啊。”  
“那请、请一定不要告诉别人，拜托了！”  
隔着屏幕仿佛都能看见少年慌张的脸。雾切响子笑了一下，喝掉了最后一口咖啡，慢悠悠地打上一句，“祝你好运。”  
“……所以还是没答应我会保密嘛！”  
切，咖啡冷了。  
侦探小姐直接把聊天室关掉了。

2 被命运诅咒的十八岁

这一切到底是怎么发生的呢？苗木诚在十八年的人生里，都觉得自己只是一个普通的男孩子而已。家庭幸福，还有一个可爱的妹妹。兴趣爱好和大部分的男孩子都差不多，无论是玩的游戏，还是平时听的歌，只是普通地跟随着大众的流行。没有什么特别大的烦恼，唯一的困扰可能就是身高，于是努力地在喝牛奶。  
普通地长大，普通地生活。作为普通的高中生毕业之后，普通地准备升学，目标是一所普通的学校。然而普通少年苗木诚的命运在十八岁这年发生了难以想象的巨变。  
希望之峰学园——一所聚集了全国各个领域英才的超特权学园，给普通少年苗木诚发来了信件。  
不明所以拆开信封的苗木困——发现自己的哥哥被抽选录取了。  
经历了一天的多灾多难，终于平安回到家中的苗木诚——被从天而降的惊喜砸中，怀疑自己是不是在做梦。  
这之后的日子只能用惴惴不安来形容。一直以来都是普通少年范本的苗木诚，一直以来都只是仰望着这所学园，从未想过自己也会成为其中的一员。万幸的是，入学的过程还算顺利，同班同学们虽然都个性分明到强烈的地步，但也算好相处。正当他暗地里松了口气的时候，却发现了一件意想不到的事情。  
等一下，我是不是入错行了。  
幸运科——到底是什么啊？  
被先前的幸运冲昏头脑的少年清醒了过来。幸运科到底是做什么的，是研究幸运的本质，还是强化自身的幸运能力？  
苗木诚在十八年的人生里，遇到的不幸远远多于幸运。这样的他却进入了听起来玄而又玄的幸运科。被分到的教材里也是满目怪力乱神，苗木诚草草翻过一遍之后就头痛不已。  
“这种东西，没有看的必要哦。”  
一个陌生又莫名熟悉的声音从旁传来。  
接着伸来一只白净修长的手，径直从苗木诚的手里把书拿开，一个抬手丢出了窗外。  
这一切发生得太过突然，苗木诚还没反应过来，书就从眼前不翼而飞。他猛地一抬头，罪魁祸首正站在他桌边，满脸无辜，举着一只手，冲他露出春风般温暖的笑容。  
只是这一眼，苗木诚先前的怒气仿佛就烟消云散了。这个刚刚才做出一系列怪异举动的人，有着一副让人移不开视线的，天使般的美貌。面容俊秀，连稍显凌乱的一头白发也只是平添了几分柔和感，苍绿色的眼睛里似乎也含着笑意。  
“抱歉，忘记自我介绍了。”这个莫名其妙出现在他身旁的美少年，自顾自地说起话来，“我的名字是狛枝凪斗。和你一样，也是幸运科的学生。”  
像是被这句话惊醒一般，苗木诚差点从座位上跳了起来，急忙慌乱地移开视线。  
“也就是说……是我的学长？”  
狛枝凪斗轻轻颔首表示肯定，嘴角因为某种奇异的喜悦而无法自制地上扬起来。  
“我、我叫苗木诚。”他的舌头有那么一瞬间不听使唤，但是下一秒就恢复了镇定。他毫不退却地抬起头，明亮清澈的眼神直直对上了狛枝凪斗的目光，眼角一弯，笑得阳光灿烂。  
“今后请多指教啦，狛枝前辈。”  
这是苗木诚第一次见到狛枝凪斗。在那之后，他把那本被抛出窗外的课本忘得一干二净。  
他的学长其实说的没错，那样的课本没有看的必要——每个人的命运，并不会因为他认真研读过那本书就有所改变。  
狛枝凪斗并不需要任何课程，就是名副其实的幸运科学生。幸运是他自带的天赋，是命运赐予他的，独一无二的祝福与诅咒。  
苗木诚即使花费再多的心力完成课业，他依然缺乏被称为幸运的要素。幸运是他生命中一闪而过的灵光，无法被持续性地观测。  
因此，苗木诚依然认为自己只是一个再普通不过的少年。  
但是……说不定自己真的比其他人幸运一点。  
苗木诚悄悄抬眼，目光在身边的白发少年身上睃巡。春日的下午，暖洋洋的天气，浅金色的阳光，嫩绿色的新芽，这些美好的一切似乎都应该围绕在那个人身边。软发的一角被逃进窗户的风吹得微微颤动，他不禁盯着那处发尾看出了神。  
“又走神了，苗木君。”目光如果游移开太久，狛枝凪斗就会发现他的神情不属。但是狛枝凪斗从来没有责备过他，最多用手里的笔戳戳他的脸。这个时候，苗木诚总会感到非常愧疚——明明是他没有通过幸运测试，他的前辈却总是抽出时间来帮他补习。  
走神的原因实在难以启齿。最后只能小小地打个哈欠，推说是春困导致的无法集中。  
“也是呢，这个天气的确很让人犯困。”狛枝凪斗被传染着也打了个哈欠，合上了手边的笔记本，“就算是充满希望的苗木君也抗拒不了睡意的诱惑啊。反正也学不进去，不如来睡一觉吧。”  
在温柔的吹拂之下，意识很快陷入了缠绵的黑暗。身边轻微平稳的鼻息陪伴，像是做了一场轻飘飘的美梦。  
等到醒来的那一刻，梦境好似延续到了现实。  
“睡醒了？”  
一句轻柔的问话，仿佛是将意识重新送入躯体的渡船。苗木诚慢慢睁开眼睛，入目是一片朦胧的暖色。白色的天花板已经被染成了粉橙色，光线昏暗迷离。他意识到他好像睡在了前辈的腿上，身上还盖着前辈的外套。  
“前辈……一直醒着？”刚刚睡醒的嗓音绵软甜腻，含着小孩子一样拖沓的鼻音。  
“没有哦，我也刚刚睡醒。看苗木君睡得很熟，就不忍心叫你了。”狛枝凪斗合上了手里的书，搁在一边。苗木诚的视线跟着他的手一路移动，最后落在书上。是一本没见他看过的书，此时已经看了三分之二。  
“苗木君不嫌弃的话，可以再躺一会儿哦。像我这种人如果能让苗木君感到……”  
“狛枝前辈。”苗木突然打断了他，“我……”  
下一个音节，在即将出口的瞬间戛然而止。狛枝凪斗疑惑地歪了歪头，似乎在等待他说下去。  
“我……我睡醒了。”苗木诚从前辈的腿上爬了起来，眷恋地抱着那件外套蹭了蹭。“图书馆是不是要关门了？”

3 吃掉苹果的另一半

放学之后准备离开教室的苗木诚，突然被来自身后的手臂牢牢抱住——并不是温柔的拥抱，而是为了不让他逃走所采用的措施。  
“苗木仔，我们走吧！大家都在等我们了！”兴高采烈的粗犷声音很明显来自同班同学，这让苗木诚心中的恐惧转为困惑。  
“等……叶隐君，这是要干什么？”  
叶隐康比吕哈哈大笑着，用不容分说的力量推着苗木诚向某个方向移动，“是班级活动呗！苗木仔不可以缺席哒呗！”  
班级活动？如果是这样，直接跟我说不就好了吗？  
苗木诚被叶隐康比吕固定在身前，无法挣扎，几乎是被半强迫着前往班级活动的现场。走到半路，他意识到了哪里不对劲。他们走的这条路，好像是通向校外的某个地方。  
看见酒吧五颜六色的发光招牌，心中的不详预兆终于成真。  
“酒、酒吧？”  
“都是成年人了，别告诉我你没来过这种地方！”  
叶隐康比吕不顾苗木诚“我真的没来过啊”的抗议声，加大了手上的力气，一脚踢开酒吧的玻璃门，把娇小的同班同学推进了酒吧的一片闹声之中。好不容易适应了昏暗的环境和炫目的彩灯，苗木诚眨眨眼睛，发现同班同学真的都聚集在这里了。  
“咦……大家真的都在啊？什么时候决定的班级活动，我都不知道……”苗木诚嘴里喃喃自语着，有些抱怨，却还是无可奈何地被拉着走了过去。他不太懂得拒绝人，总是会温柔地感到心软，尤其是面对他重视的同伴们。  
“因为放学的时候都找不到苗木君，只能拜托叶隐同学等在教室带你过来了呢。”  
甜美清爽的声音来自舞园沙耶香，同班的偶像科学生。蓝发的少女端着一只玻璃杯，不知道什么时候已经走到了苗木诚身边，微笑着作出了恰当好处的解释。这时候苗木诚才想起来，自己之前在图书馆看书，一直留到了放学之后。  
想到这里，他轻轻叹了口气。上次的补考在狛枝前辈的帮助下，好不容易才勉强合格，这之后总不能一直依赖学长的帮助吧。所以他才婉拒了狛枝提出的邀请，打算一个人在图书馆好好努力，这样一来就忘记了时间。  
“学习也不能过于盲目。”平时不苟言笑的紫发少女也给出了建议。不知为何，苗木诚总觉得雾切响子的语气好像非常熟悉。  
和大家三言两语交谈之后，他总算是大概明白了来龙去脉。最初的提议来自叶隐和桑田，两人拉拢大和田、石丸和山田之后，江之岛和塞蕾斯也抱着看热闹不嫌事大的心态表示赞成。朝日奈只是单纯地认为会很有意思，大神自然是随她去了。剩下的人默许答应，雾切难得地没有半途消失，在用蛮力将十神和腐川带到现场之后，算是奇迹般地完成了全员集合。  
“真是乱来……”看着远处十神白夜糟糕的脸色，苗木诚忍不住苦笑起来。但仅仅过了几秒钟，苦笑就变成了发自内心的愉快笑容。舞园沙耶香跟着他一起微笑起来，把手里的杯子硬是塞进了苗木诚的手中，冲他俏皮地眨了一下眼睛。  
“喝吧，苗木君，这杯我请你哦。”  
“不是，我喝不了……”  
“这杯没有酒精啦，苏打水兑苹果汁而已。放心喝吧。”偶像的声音越来越远。苗木诚把玻璃杯举到眼前，仔细观察着里面液体的颜色。金色的澄澈液体里浮着细小的气泡，散发着清甜的果香。  
如果是舞园同学的话，应该不会骗我的吧。  
苗木诚积极乐观地这样想着，把玻璃杯放到嘴边。  
咦，这个苏打水的味道是不是有点奇怪？  
苗木诚摇摇晃晃一头栽进狛枝凪斗怀里的时候，后者正从酒吧的洗手间走出来，满脸写着不可思议。  
“苗、苗木君？”狛枝凪斗不太确定地喊了他一声。怀抱里的重量太过真实，小巧的体型刚好能被收入怀中，深栗色的头发蹭到了他的脸颊，一切特征都指向那个他熟悉的人。  
苗木诚慢吞吞地抬起头，露出一个有点傻气的笑容。  
“苗木君，认得出我是谁吗？”  
迷离的目光慢慢地对焦到他的脸上。  
“当然了，狛枝……前辈……你，你怎么……在这里……？”  
他开口的一瞬间，狛枝凪斗就闻到了一股泛着甜香的酒气，淡淡的苹果味萦绕在鼻尖。是喝醉了吧，眼睛里的那抹翠色看起来像要融化了一样。苗木君怎么会在这里？为什么会喝醉？  
喝醉的人总是难以预测。狛枝凪斗刚想开口问询，苗木诚就抓住了他的手，把一个小纸团塞进他的手心。  
“……苗木君？苗木君？你在这里吗？”  
是女孩子的声音，有人来找他了吧。舞园沙耶香有些焦虑地四处环顾，哪怕是染上不安的脸庞依然非常美丽。最后她的视线终于落在了苗木诚的身上，一下子松了口气，小步跑了过来，走近之后才注意到他背后站在阴影里的人，脚步不由得停住了。  
“啊，你是来找苗木君的吗？”狛枝凪斗向少女招了招手，“你是……和苗木君同班的，舞园沙耶香同学？”  
“是、是的。”蓝发少女的目光在他和苗木诚的身上徘徊，发现苗木靠在对方怀里的时候眼神暗了一下，“您是和苗木君同系的狛枝凪斗前辈，对吧？我经常听苗木君说起您。”  
“真是荣幸。”狛枝凪斗笑了出来，打开了手里被揉成一团的小纸片。看起来像是从什么本子上草草撕下来的一个角，中间画着一个王冠的图案。他重新把纸片揉成一团。“你们在玩国王游戏吗？”  
“狛枝前辈也来玩吗？”苗木诚握着他的手腕摇了摇，“我把我抽到的这张给你。”  
“这样真的没问题吗……”偶像少女迟疑地皱起细眉，但是苗木已经拉着学长的袖口往前走了起来。  
“我没事的哦，舞园同学，不必介意。”白发的学长满脸笑眯眯的神色。我又不是在问你！舞园沙耶香有苦说不出，满怀怨念地在原地站了一会儿之后，才惊觉那两人根本就走错了方向。苗木诚大概是喝醉了，辨认不出方向也情有可原；可是那个根本没喝酒的人怎么也毫不抗拒地跟着走向那边了？  
“苗木君，那边是洗手间……”  
舞园沙耶香觉得，今天似乎是超能力也无法改变的不幸的一天。  
带着一个乱入者回到同班同学之中的苗木诚，似乎完全没有任何异样感；那个乱入者也一样。只是简单作了一下自我介绍，那群喝得分不清东南西北的人就接纳了他。当然，其中也有为数不多不沾酒精或是酒量深不可测的清醒者，抱着各种各样或善意或恶意的心态欢迎了这位前辈。  
因为苗木诚突然迷路而中断的国王游戏，终于在众人的笑声与起哄中开始了。第一轮的国王本该在苗木手中，但他在晕晕乎乎之下，拱手把至高无上的权利让与了狛枝凪斗。坐在高处吧台上的雾切响子慢悠悠地晃着杯子，欣赏着这出闹剧。  
“啊……原来是我啊。”把代表国王的签纸展示过一圈之后，狛枝凪斗兴致盎然地作思索状，“要让谁做什么好呢？”  
“哈？幸运科的学生就是了不起啊！”没有抽到国王的桑田在一旁骂骂咧咧，而一向被赌运偏爱的塞蕾斯悄悄地翻了个白眼。  
“既然参加的人不是很多，我就摇骰子决定了。”国王大人拿起了桌上的骰子，“我不是很想为难拥有才能的可爱的后辈呢。被抽中的人就给我讲讲希望的二十种优点好了，很简单吧。”  
“哪里简单了啊！”  
骰子无视了游戏参与者们的咆哮，径直被抛向上空后落下，跳起翻滚过后，最终停在了“2”的一面。苗木诚把国王交给狛枝后两手空空，用奇怪的幸运回避了这次灾难。先前抽到了“2”的文学少女双手抱头，发出了无比扭曲的哀号。哪怕是身为文字底蕴深厚的文学少女，要一下子说出所谓希望的二十种优点也是不可能的。在断断续续、绞尽脑汁地编出几条之后，腐川冬子不得不一边痛苦呻吟着，一边听了学长十分钟的希望演讲。  
旁观者们这才意识到——这位看似人畜无害的学长，本质上似乎和无害二字没有任何关系。再加上他天生的幸运加成，连活动的发起者都暗暗后悔起来。好在他的技能看起来也需要冷却，接下来的几轮，狛枝凪斗都没有抽到国王，游戏也得以残暴而正常地进行下去。  
“狛枝前辈，你的光环……今天是不是在我身上啊？”  
数轮之后，捏着国王纸片的苗木诚，即使醉得不轻依然不忘向学长炫耀一把。狛枝凪斗脸上的笑容没有丝毫变化，只是把骰子放在后辈的手心。“你想让我们做什么呢，苗木君？”  
他的语气几近卑微，仿佛他真的是国王座下单膝跪地的骑士，将腰间的剑双手交予国王来决定自己的命运。  
国王毫不犹豫地握住了他手里的剑，向空中掷去。  
狛枝凪斗重新看了一眼手里的签纸，无声地笑了起来。  
“你想让「我」做什么呢，苗木君？”  
苗木诚显然没有想到会出现这样的情况。此时，无论做什么似乎都夹带着私心，而偏离了游戏公正的初衷。  
我想让你做什么呢？让你喜欢上我，还是无可救药地爱上我？这样的请愿是如此虚幻，就像辛德瑞拉身上的魔法。一旦指针到达十二点，一切远离真实的美梦都将破碎。  
“明天……帮我补习。”苗木诚说，“一个人还是有点无聊。”

4 恋爱校园传说

希望之峰学园有一个校园传说。在这点上，这所天才荟萃的奇迹学园和其他学校也没什么分别。  
最先开始议论的地方是希望之峰的校内论坛。有学生匿名发帖，称自己在校内遇到了恐怖事件。一开始并没有人信以为真——琴房里自动演奏诡异旋律的钢琴是某位机械师的试做品，深夜走廊上没有腿的少女是一位程序员的AR投影，会流出血泪的石膏像是美术部部长的恶作剧。在这所学园里，发生什么都有足以解释的原因——学生们一开始是这样认为的。  
帖子的主人是一个ID为N的学生——雾切响子点开帖子的时候差点被咖啡呛到。  
这位不幸的学生N前一天在图书馆五楼的资料室复习，直到接近闭馆时间才准备离开。奇怪的是，他按下一楼的按钮之后，电梯却在一个陌生的楼层打开了，面前是一片灰色的奇异空间。  
N非常奇怪，回到电梯里重新确认显示屏上的提示，屏幕上却显示着B1，再按下一楼的按钮，电梯却毫无反应。抱着乐观的心态，N只是认为电梯坏了，走出电梯打算从楼梯上到一楼。可是四处寻觅，他都没有找到楼梯，拐了几个弯，反而更加搞不清方向。图书馆有这样的地方吗？N这么想着，突然听到身前传来了什么声音。  
是脚步声。  
N浑身发麻，僵硬地停留在原地一动不动。黑暗中的脚步声是那样平稳有序，像是精密运转的机械齿轮。脚步声逐渐靠近，带着一种难以言喻的可怕威压，一个黑色的影子半融在阴影里，出现在了N的视线中。  
“我从来没有见过那么可怕的人，如果那是人的话……”N在事后心有余悸地写道，“他只用那双泛着红光的眼睛看了我一眼，我就头也不回地跑了。我这辈子都没跑过那么快。”  
下面的楼层回复，那N君最后是怎么回去的呢？  
“我一路往回跑，看到了我来时坐的电梯。管不了这么多，我只能拼命去按按钮，祈祷那个人没有追上来。但是这一次我进去按下一楼的时候，电梯的门关上了，正常地把我送到了一楼。看见图书馆大门的时候，我都快哭出来了。”  
看到这里，雾切响子陷入了沉思。她并不认同这是一个校园恐怖传说，这里面可能有更加深刻的阴谋。要不要偷偷潜进学园长的办公室偷点资料出来？  
狛枝凪斗不经常上学校论坛，刷论坛刷不出希望，所以他懒得浪费时间。从当事人口中听说这件事后，他首先开始后悔那天为什么没有陪苗木诚一起去图书馆，如果他也在，苗木不一定会遇到这种事情。不过也正因如此，狛枝才得以把泪眼汪汪的学弟抱在怀里安慰了一番，怎么说还是赚到了。  
其次是，他没有告诉苗木诚，其实他也经历过一样的事。  
在那次同样惊悚的会面之后，他看过那位身份不明人士的资料，知道他的真实身份，甚至还和他说过话。  
一切都是命运在作祟。那个人只是想看看新一代的幸运——整个学园里最难以预测的存在到底是什么样子，在见到他之后会是什么反应。如果狛枝凪斗也在现场，那他的行动就失去了意义。  
真无聊，不过就是一个普通人。那个人一定会这么说吧。  
但是，你不明白啊，神座出流。狛枝凪斗充满遗憾地在心中念出这个名字，细细玩味一般拉长了读音。  
你和我不一样，生而为希望，却并不追求希望。  
所以，你大概无法像我一样，从最细小的缝隙里看见希望的光辉。  
不过这样也好，神座出流大概不会再对苗木君做些什么。如果是这个人对苗木君产生兴趣的话，反而会把事情变得更加复杂。要不要下次跟那个预备学科说说看呢？狛枝凪斗默默地想着。虽然不太明白为什么身为平凡人的日向创会与神座产生关联，但是他相信自己不会看错神座眼中转瞬即逝的动摇。  
“果然我不在的话，苗木君就会遇到这种事呢。”  
狛枝凪斗说出这句话的瞬间，连自己也怔住了。  
他被幸运诅咒了十九年，代价总是身边之人的不幸。小时候死掉的宠物犬。在自己眼前死去的双亲。坠毁的飞机。他在过于强大的命运面前失去了选择的权利，只得随波逐流。心中早已恐惧到麻木，因此总被人说不合时宜。  
刚刚一一回复完帖子的苗木诚抬起头看向他。他不曾听学长讲过他壮烈的过去，因此也无法察觉到狛枝凪斗眼底涌动的暗潮。  
“是啊……狛枝前辈不在的话，就会发生这种事呢。”他只当狛枝凪斗是在开玩笑，反而颇为认真地回答道，“前辈一直都在照顾我，再这样下去可不行呢。”  
“没关系的哦，以后我都会陪苗木君一起去图书馆的。果然希望还是由我亲手来——”  
希望只要由我来注视着就好了。狛枝凪斗微笑着心想，他是绝对不会放手的。苗木诚在无意之中打破了他的命运，从此成为了他唯一的救命稻草。  
至于预备学科那边的日向创，也在某个课间听到了这则故事。在同班同学绘声绘色地说到那个诡异的黑色人影时，一个不妙的猜想突然涌现出来。当讲到那双红色眼睛的时候，日向创好不容易才忍住没把手里的笔捏断。  
神座那家伙又干了什么——他从椅子上“砰”的一声站起来，把周围的人吓了一跳。难怪今天本科那个莫名其妙的家伙发了一堆更加莫名其妙的消息过来，他们明明根本没什么交集吧。  
在帖子的最下方，一个ID为K的账号贴出了几张照片。  
第一张是灰色的墙壁，空无一物的空间。第二张是看不到尽头的走廊，两边的岔路不知道通往何方。最后一张则拍得模糊不清，只能隐约看见一个影子。  
K的留言很简单，“在图书馆。”  
于是，N的恐怖经历真的变成了校园传说。图书馆的夜间上座率突破历史低点。而苗木诚在狛枝凪斗的陪伴下，得以独占了空荡荡的资料室好多天，从而又一次压线通过了测试。电梯没有发生第二次故障，苗木诚再也没有见过那个人。  
论坛上的帖子热闹一阵过后，也渐渐沉了下去。侦探小姐在学园长的办公室里的确找到了线索，只是没能亲自到现场调查，因此常常心怀不甘。  
学园传说就该是传说的样子，它只要偶尔被提及就好了。  
只是狛枝凪斗对它「恐怖」的定义不太满意——这分明就是「恋爱」的校园传说嘛。却根本没有想过，这只是对他一个人而言的。

5 五分之一的幸运

与苗木诚同班的某位占卜师，准确预测到未来的概率，大概是一百次中的三十次。  
与苗木诚同系的狛枝凪斗，在俄罗斯轮盘中获胜的概率，大概是一百次中的一百次。  
苗木诚经常这样想着——他的幸运概率到底是多少呢？  
深深地叹了一口气，他把视线重新投到了面前的电脑屏幕上。黑色背景的聊天室，浅紫色的气泡长短不一地排列其间。  
侦探的课外相谈聊天室——这是苗木诚纯属偶然点进去的。当时的他刚刚发现自己的心思，为此惶恐不安，却又无法找谁倾诉。无意间在校内网站的小角落看见广告之后，就抱着尝试的心态发送了匿名消息，而对面也很快传来了回复。几番对话之后，他的情绪奇迹般地得以舒缓。  
苗木诚并不知道屏幕对面那位侦探小姐的真实身份，即使她已经推理出了自己的。就算如此，他依然信任着能够与他分享烦恼的侦探小姐。所以，当侦探小姐鼓励他勇敢表达，不要犹豫不决的时候，他深以为然，答应她自己会去这么做。  
“如果有进展的话，我会告诉你的！”  
他记得他这样对侦探小姐说了。  
“为什么要告诉我……算了，跟我说无所谓。”  
语气冷淡又有些不情愿，但看起来还是默许了。  
苗木诚又叹了口气。他觉得自己可能真的不具有幸运的天赋。  
“所以，你还是没说出口？”  
隔着屏幕，苗木诚仿佛都能听到侦探小姐也叹了口气。  
从第一次相谈到现在，他已经错过了好几次把话说出口的机会。每次好像都已经到了嘴边，可他总是觉得时机不对，又或是不太合适，刚想好好组织语言，一转弯又改了口。第一次是在图书馆，第二次是在酒吧，第三次是遇到恐怖事件之后，拐弯抹角完全变了味。  
“有各种各样的理由吧……总是说不出口……”  
“是担心被对方拒绝吗？”  
还真是一针见血呢。苗木诚苦笑着按下键盘，“说不定吧……因为现在我已经很满足了。前辈对我很好，我们还能一起上课，他帮我补习……已经是做梦一样的时光了。如果被拒绝的话，就再也回不去了。”  
“你在害怕失去。”过了一会儿，那边才发来一句话。  
“是的。我现在不敢下定决心，因为那像一场赌局，我没有会赢的绝对自信。”  
“……你也会说这样的话呢。”  
“哈哈……的确不太像我会说的话呢。”苗木诚忍不住傻笑了几下才反应过来对方看不到，“不过我还是会去做的。”  
“即使害怕，也会去做吗？”  
“毕竟，积极是我唯一的优点了。无论会不会被拒绝，我都想告诉他。如果不说出口的话，是没有办法向前的。”  
不知道是在对侦探小姐说，还是在给自己打气，苗木诚轻声把这段话重新读了一遍。不知道为什么，在下定如此重大的决心之后，他反而异常冷静，甚至有些愉快地勾起嘴角，像是迫不及待。  
这次的回复来得很快。  
“我相信你。”  
这次他没有急着回复。苗木诚把电脑屏幕往下一合，坐在原地深呼吸了一下，接着站起身，抓起椅背上的外套就跑出门外。他跑得很急，一边跑一边穿外套，弄得气喘吁吁。但他并不觉得累，相反地，他感到前所未有的快乐——盈满了他的胸口，几乎要从他的身体里破土而出。  
看到了，是高年级的宿舍。他对这里已经熟门熟路，冲进大门，向前，然后左转，右手边的第三间房间。他喘着气握住门把往下一压，再用力把门推开，闭着眼睛朝里面一鼓作气大喊：“狛枝前辈，我——”  
“狛枝那家伙不在啦。”  
对门的人似乎是被过大的声音惊扰，说完就把门关上了。  
苗木诚张着嘴，彻底在原地呆住了。  
第四次。他的第四次告白。  
“怎么了……苗木君？怎么突然跑过来？”  
狛枝凪斗的身影此时才出现在走廊的一端，想必是刚刚从教室回来，手里还抱着几本笔记。听到他的声音，苗木无言地转过头，看着那个人脸上的表情由诧异变为喜悦，脚步越来越快，最后几乎是向他跑来，停在了苗木诚身前。  
“狛枝前辈，我喜欢你。”  
第五次。

6 我也喜欢你

FIN.


End file.
